


Femslash Feburary Fic Fiesta: Vocal Synth Edition

by Ceramix



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash February, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceramix/pseuds/Ceramix
Summary: A little drabble collection! I have the intent to try to add a chapter every day-- fingers crossed that I don't procrastinate on it!
Relationships: MAYU (Vocaloid)/Sukone Tei
Kudos: 2





	Femslash Feburary Fic Fiesta: Vocal Synth Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll be okay, okay?"  
> Mayu, Tei, and a conversation.

"You know, this might be the bravest thing I've ever done." Mayu and Tei sit at a bench at the train station, fingers intertwined. "Just... I feel like I just might've gone crazy, y'know?"

"That's real rich coming from YOU, bear-wrestler." A rather smug smile crosses Tei's face, but her eyes shine with nothing but good (if not rather mischievous) intent.

"Tei, I was drunk, and it was only one time!" Mayu laughs to herself. "This is... different. Just up and leaving everything I know in hopes that I'll have better luck somewhere else? It's kind of scary-"

"Mayu." Tei's voice softens, its usual playful sharpness gone, and she leans into the taller girl's side. "We'll- we'll be okay, okay? We've both made it through so much alone, n' now we don't HAVE to be alone! I just... sorry I'm not good with words or I'd say something else."

"It's alright, don't worry!" Mayu kisses the top of Tei's head, and they just sit in silence for a few more moments together until the train pulls into the station.

As they board, neither of them look back. There's too much waiting for both of them, together, on the golden horizon of tomorrow.


End file.
